


What a Night

by Ineffable_Hannigram



Category: Druk/Another Round
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Drunk Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, First Time Blow Jobs, Hannibal Extended Universe, Heu, Kinda, M/M, Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, Sub Martin, assisted pissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineffable_Hannigram/pseuds/Ineffable_Hannigram
Summary: Martin is fucking drunk as hell, Nikolaj helps him piss.
Relationships: Martin/Nikolaj
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	What a Night

They were all well and truly plastered. After their meal and a glass of alcohol of their choice in some fancy restaurant, they had left with a mild buzz. After Tommy had exclaimed that the night was still young, they walked to a local bar where the buzz got increasingly worse before it progressed into an aggressive hum with the more drinks they consumed. They had been here for around three hours now, alternating between sitting at their booth and the bar to pick up new drinks. Tommy was arguing with Martin, Peter was quietly nursing a beer while interjecting in the other two’s debates and Nikolaj was zoning in and out of the conversation though he was mainly stuck in thought.

Martin had been screaming about anything that came to mind at this point, beyond drunk and full of energy.

_It’s good to see the man like this after so long of him looking so self-conscious and out of sorts._

Tommy lets out a cringing laugh when he lets out a high laugh at something Peter said. Nikolaj was leaning his face against his hand, staring at Martin’s animated gestures with a lazy smile on his face.

“I don’t believe that you danced!” Peter shouted over the music.

“I did!”

“Prove it!”

“I’m not going to dance for you, Peter!”

“I told you! It’s because you can’t!” Peter laughed and Martin pouted.

“Careful there, Martin, stick that lip out any further and you’ll trip over it.” Nikolaj teased as Tommy laughed and bumped his shoulder against the younger man’s.

“I’m going to take a piss” Martin mumbled, getting to his feet before stumbling against the bar and knocking over several glasses. The other men stare as he raises his hands to apologise before taking off in the direction of the bathrooms.

“He’s screwed.” Tommy laughs, Nikolaj joining in soon after while he shakes his head.

“Should somebody go with him?” Peter asks, concerned about leaving their friend to go alone when he’s so clearly drunk.

Tommy laughed, raising a glass to his mouth.

“I’m not going, probably drunker than him anyway”

Peter turns pleading eyes at Nikolaj and then looks at his drink almost as if to say ‘Well I can’t go, I’m shitfaced’.

Nikolaj looks at his drink before looking up to stare Martin’s back as he continues to trip over everything possible and sighs, wiping his damp palms on his jeans. He stands, pausing when his vision swirls, before following after Martin; stumbling quite a bit himself. He raises his middle finger towards the men still drinking as they cheer about not needing to leave their seats and drinks.

Nikolaj gives a quick look around before he opens the bathroom door.

“Martin?!” You in here?” He calls.

All but one stool is empty and no one is at the urinals so he walks up to the cubical and knocks.

“Martin, you okay?”

He’s answered with nothing but a grunt and a muffled ‘I can’t-‘

“Can’t what?” _He really doesn’t want to do this but Martin might hurt himself with how drunk he is._ Or, at least, that’s what he tells himself before he calls out again. “I’m coming in okay?”

When he opens the door, he sees Martin struggling with his fly as he leans his side against the cubicle wall.

“I can’t get this down” He whines, gesturing to his bodged zip. Nikolaj laughs, looking at the man’s dilemma.

“That’s probably because you’ve still got your belt on and button done up.” He reaches out without thinking.

“Just let me-”

Martin jumps back, shocked, his back hitting the wall above the toilet.

“What are you doing?”

“Martin, you obviously need help, grow up.”

“But you’d be touching my cock and might get piss on you? We are both incredibly drunk.” Martin rambles out.

“I have three kids, two of which sleep in my bed and soak me in piss almost every night. Turn around.” Nikolaj prompts and when the man does, he places his hands around Martin’s waist to grasp his belt; undoing that and the trousers.

“This okay?” He wants to know that Martin isn’t too freaked out by this before he touches his boxers.

He hears Martin gulp and then feels him nod.

“Okay, good.” He whispers, moving to the front of the man’s boxers, feeling the heat there, before he slips his hand through the pouch and pull out Martin’s soft cock. He smiles at the man’s soft breath and minute twitch of the cock in his hand, a single bead of piss leaks from the head showing him how desperate Martin was. He hooks his head over the man’s shoulder so he could see what he was doing and aims him towards what he hopes is the middle of the bowl.

“Okay, let go” He whispers into Martin’s ear.

Martin jerks as Nikolaj’s breath ghosts over his ear and his bladder releases, urine shooting out into the toilet, some on the seat, before it slows to a trickle. Nikolaj shakes to release the remaining drops but doesn’t remove his hand; instead deciding to listen to Martin breath into his ear, his nose gently smoothing across his bearded cheek

“That’s better, huh?” He says with a breathy laugh that is soon cut off when Martin takes his mouth in a soft kiss.

He tightens his hand in reaction, pulling a keen out of the man leant against his chest. He feels the man thicken in his hand and can’t help put tug at him, pulling the foreskin up and over the head before he brings it back down. Martin jerks in his arms and leans his forehead against Nikolaj’s ear, moaning.

“That feel good?” He squeezes his hand again as he brings his hand up again in another stroke.

“Y-yes… God.”

At that, Nikolaj speeds up his movements, enjoying every keen and moan that the man releases. He runs his nail along the slit and Martin next to screams, cumming in long, knee jerking spurts across the toilet seat and wall. Martin slumps back against Nikolaj’s chest, tremors wracking his lithe body. He presses a kiss against the man’s temple as he slowly comes back to himself.

He’s stunned when Martin turns and drops to his knees.

“What- what are you doing?” Nikolaj asks, a nervous smile on his face. His question is answered when Martin grabs his trousers and pulls them down just enough to reach in and pull his fully erect cock out.

“Martin, you don’t have to do that.” He says with a hand in the man’s hair.

Red-gold eyes stare back up at him, plush lips hanging open and Nikolaj moans at the sight.

“I want to.” He says and with that, lowers his mouth onto Nikolaj’s dick.

“Oh, fuck…” He moans as he’s enveloped in wet, warm heat. His hands move to Martin’s hair as he stares down at the man’s lips wrapped around the head of his cock.

“Fuck, Martin… That’s good. Good boy.” He doesn’t mean to say it but Martin moans when he does, vibrations travelling from the man and into Nikolaj and he can’t help the thrust he delivers into Martin’s mouth.

Martin gags and pulls back, a line of saliva connecting them. His eyes are wet and mouth swollen, he looks a wreck and Nikolaj is afraid by how turned on he is.

“S-sorry” He says sheepishly, a hand in the other’s hair, stroking it softly.

Martin doesn’t reply, instead leaning forwards again to pick over the head, wet with saliva and precum.

Nikolaj feels as if he’s floating with the feeling of the man’s tongue running over the prominent veins, dipping beneath the foreskin every so often. An idea pops into his head, uninvited and now that he’s imagined it, he can’t ignore it.

“Can I- can I fuck-” He can’t force the words out, ashamed at his desires.

“Yes-yes anything.” Martin pants, taking in the head again.

That’s all the permission he needs and he grasps the back of Martins head in his fists, fingers lacing in long, soft hair as he fucks forwards into that willing mouth; the catch of teeth not deterring him as much as he feels they should.

Martin violently gags when the head hits the back of his throat; the convulsions massage the spongy head of his cock and Nikolaj can’t help but want to repeat it again and again.

So, he does.

Thrusting in and out, holding down Martin’s head as the man tries to pulls away, body thrashing on instinct.

He suddenly stops when the door opens but as soon as he hears a man begin pissing, he picks up again; although more soft and shallower thrusts. His dick rubs up and down against the smooth tongue it rests upon. Although he enjoys this, he is eager to get back to the thorough throat fucking that was happening before.

It couldn’t be any sooner, and the man who interrupted was cleaning his hands and leaving. Nikolaj grins, looking down at the mess that Martin was.

“You doing okay?” He asks. Martin just responds by giving a hard suck and Nikolaj bucks his hips forwards, choking the man again.

He starts up his brutal pace again, choking the man on his knees with his impressive cock, over and over before finally he feels his release approaching. His movements become jerky and shallow, before he pushes in to the point where his head is at the back of Martin’s throat and he releases. Martin spasms as cum shoots down his throat, forcing him to swallow.

Nikolaj grunts as he pulls out and pulls Martin to his feet. There’s a line of cum along the man’s lip which he wipes away and feeds back to him.

“That was great” Martin grunts out, his voice wrecked by the brutal treatment.

* * *

They take a few to clean up and decide that how they look will have to do; although Martin’s lips are bruised and tender. When they leave the bathroom to return to their table, they find Peter and Tommy have left; leaving them with the bill as well.

"Well, that's just typical." Martin mutters, pulling out his wallet.

Nikolaj can't take him seriously with how debauched he looks and instead throws down half the money and leads him out the bar to make their way home.


End file.
